


Love Like Magic

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hunting, M/M, Suicide, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Adorably-confused-fallen-angel asked: You /did/ want people to send you au prompts right? I always get nervous with these things. Anyway, I'm gonna go with destiel and a hs!au where dean moves to Lawrence after his dad retires from hunting and he meets this guy with really blue eyes that he just loves (cas obviously) and as he's walking home he sees cas healing a little bird and he is like "wtf I kinda have a crush on a witch wtf do I do?" so yeah. I kinda saw something like that and I loved it so ??? idk how I am with these things</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like Magic

John made sure to take the proper precautions before he moved his sons into their new home. He ripped up the rugs and painted huge Devils Traps on the hardwood floor, and he lined edges of the floor boards with iron rods before installing a new carpet. When he painted the walls, he made sure to do it with water based paint that he had blessed with holy water.

He moved his boys in to the house on a rainy day in April. As Sam trudged into the empty house, his boots caked in mud, he couldn’t help but frown at his father.

"Do you really expect me to believe that we are going to stay here for good? After all the times that you have tried to settle us down- what makes this one different?"

"Watch your mouth, boy." John growled at Sam. "If I say its going to be different, it will be different. You’ll see."

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed his suitcases, trudging up the stairs to find himself a bedroom. As he was unpacking later, Dean came into the room. he set his stuff down, looking over at Sam and smiling.

"Welcome to our new home." he grinned. Sam shrugged.

"I’m just wondering how long its going to be our home." he mumbled. Dean frowned.

"Hey, Sammy, look at me." He said, reaching out and putting a hand on Sam’s head. "Its going to be different this time. I promise."

Sam blinked a couple times. ”You promise?”

"Of course. And have I ever broken a promise before?"

"No." Sam said meekly. Dean smiled, ruffling Sam’s wet hair and turning to finish unpacking. Sam was about to leave when Dean grabbed his arm.

"Sam… um… don’t go down there, okay? Just help me unpack up here."

Sam frowned slightly before it turned into a scowl. ”He’s hitting the bottle already?” He growled. Dean nodded sadly before turning and picking upa box full of books, thrusting them into Sam’s arms.

"These belong to you, nerd. Go put them on that shelf over there." He gestured towards the far right wall, where there was a small bookcase. Sam huffed at Dean. "Jerk." he mumbled, but none the less walked over to it, kneeling on the floor to unpack his books.

"Bitch." Dean grinned at his brother before turning to finish unpacking his clothes.

School started three weeks later. Sam threw himself into his studies, relishing in the feeling of finally having a permanent home to stay in. Dean was happy to see his baby brother flourish and finally make some friends. Dean himself made some friends, but most of them were big breasted cheer leaders who were a little more than friends.

There was one person, though, that Dean really connected with. And his name was Castiel Novak.

Castiel was smart and sarcastic, and he always had some witty thing to say to Dean. Whether it was with a comment on their teacher’s lecture or a snide remark about a cheerleader’s outfit, Castiel could make Dean smile.  
Within a month of school starting, Dean found himself with a confusing gay crush on the adorable guy.

On Halloween, he and Dean went to the liquor store and got away with buying three six packs. They holed themselves up in Castiel’s bedroom at his house, drinking beer and shoveling sweets into their mouths (Castiel’s brother Gabe kept tons of sweets around).

Around midnight was when things got weird. Dean had been sitting astride Castiel, and as he sipped his beer, he very subtly laid his head on the boy’s shoulder. Castiel regarded Dean carefully before reaching out and removing the beer from his hands, cupping his face and kissing him.

It was a soft kiss. There was passion evident in it, and hunger too… but there was a gentleness in it that promised something more than lust. Dean closed his eyes and opened his mouth for Castiel, bringing his hand up to cup Cas’s stubbly cheek as they kissed.

They pulled apart after several seconds, and Castiel smiled at Dean.

"Your mouth tastes like candy corn." He observed. Dean grinned widely, and then they were kissing again, and it was needy, and it was passionate, and it was oh so right.

After that, Dean and Castiel became involved with each other. They weren’t what Dean would call boyfriends, because he hated that term, but in essence its what they were. They would hang out together, and get lunch together, and in private, they would fuck together. They helped each other with homework (actually, it was more like Castiel doing Dean’s homework for him as Dean cooked for Castiel). They got wasted together, and they smoked together, and they did practically everything together.’

Dean was in love with Castiel, but he didn’t want to admit it. Lucky for him, Castiel could see it, but he did Dean the courtesy of not pointing it out.

By the time summer break rolled around, Dean and Cas were happily celebrating their unofficial six month anniversary, and Sam was rejoicing in the freedom of the summer. Their father had kept his promise and hadn’t moved them, and the boys were grateful for that. he still drank, but they took what they could get.

It wasn’t until August that everything seemed to fall apart.

Dean was walking down the street after dropping Sam off at the library for his ‘date’ with the girl next door, Ruby. Dean found himself rolling his eyes at the idea of his brother being on a date. First of all, the kid was 12. Secondly, who in their right mind has a date at the library? It all seemed so stupid to Dean.

As he walked, he spotted a familiar figure walking a little ways ahead of him. It only took him a few moments to realize that it was Castiel, and he was about to shout over to him when he saw Cas crouch down beside something on the sidewalk.

As Dean got closer, he realized that it was a dead baby bird. It was covered in blood, and it obviously had fallen from a great height. 

Castiel reached out and touched it, and Dean was about to start yelling at him not to touch dead things when he heard that Cas was speaking. In Latin.

Dean stepped a little closer, cautiously, watching Castiel with wide eyes. And then suddenly, the mutilated bird began to move. It flapped its wings experimentally, standing up and hopping towards Castiel. It rubbed its head against him, almost as way of thanks, before launching itself into the air and flying away.

" _Holy shit._ " The words were out of Dean’s mouth before he could stop them, and Castiel’s head snapped towards him, his eyes narrowed. he quickly stood up, biting his lip.

"Dean, I was just helping that bird. Poor thing hurt itself trying to fly. Luckily, I was-"

"You’re a witch." Dean interrupted, stepping towards Cas and gritting his teeth. "You… you lied to me, Cas. I can’t believe you!"

"You… how did you…?" Castiel suddenly frowned, stepping away from Dean. "You’re a hunter, aren’t you?"

Dean’s jaw clenched as he nodded, pulling a silver switch blade from his back pocket. Castiel caught sight of it and looked around, swallowing.

"If you’re going to kill me-"

"I have to, Cas." Dean interrupted him. Tears filled Castiel’s eyes and he nodded.

"I… I understand. But, if you’r going to do it, don’t do it here. Please. Someone… someone will see."

Dean’s features softened and he suddenly dropped his knife, stepping towards Cas and pulng him close. He kissed him softly as tears began to run down his cheeks.

"I love you." he cried into his shirt. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, rubbing his back and sighing.

"I love you too, Dean." he whispered.

"I don’t want to kill you."

"Then don’t." Cas said softly. Dean sniffled, shaking his head.

"I won’t, but Cas… you’ve gotta go. You’ve gotta run. Get out of this town. Because some hunter is gonna find you if you stay here… and they will kill you.”

"What about you?" Castiel whispered. "What about us?"

Dean closed his eyes, shaking his head. ”We can’t, Cas. I’m a hunter and you’re a… a witch. We can’t be together.”

Castiel was silent, and he and Dean just stood on the sidewalk hugging for a long time. Finally Cas pulled away, kissing Dean softly and sighing.

"I’ll be gone by tomorrow."

"Okay. You take care of yourself, Cas." he murmured. Cas nodded, biting his lip.

"I… thank you, Dean. For sparing me."

Dean nodded. ”Just don’t kill anybody, okay? Because then I will not hesitate to kill you.”

Cas nodded in understanding. ”I’ll see you around, Dean.” he said.

"Yeah, Cas. Take care of yourself."

And that was the last time they ever saw each other alive.

It was one week later that John came home, drunk and covered in blood. In a panic, Sam and Dean scrambled to clean him up and find out what happened.

"Turns out there’s been a family of witches right in town this whole time." he said gruffly. Dean went cold when he heard his father’s words. His ears were ringing and he could barely hear any more of the converstaion. He vaguely recognized that Sam had spoken, and he had asked what the witches’ names had been.

"They were called the Novaks. Maybe you guys knew them. They had some teenage sons."

"You, uh… you killed them all?" Dean’s voice was shaky. John nodded.

"Yup, all 6 of them. Mother and father, three boys and a girl." He said. As his father spoke, Dean mentally counted. There was Mr and Mrs. Novak, and then there was Gabriel, Michael, Anna and Castiel. It only took him seconds to realize that Castiel had been included in the family of witches his father had slaughtered.

His father had killed Castiel.

His father drank himself to sleep that night, and Sam fell asleep reading Harry Potter. Dean got up around midnight, walking over to his little brother’s bed and kissing his forehead softly.

"Good night, Sammy." he whispered, slipping a note into his brother’s folded hands and walking back to his bed. He pulled out the pistol that he kept by the bed, loading it and taking a deep breath.

He couldn’t live knowing that Castiel was dead, killed by his father no less. He blamed himself. Maybe if he had been more persistent with getting Cas out of town. Maybe if he had helped Cas cover his tracks.

Maybe if he hadn’t fallen in love.

Dean had been able to live knowing that the love of his life was on the run but at least safe, but now, all he felt was pain. he would never get over Castiel. He would never forgive himself for Castiel’s death. He couldn’t live with the guilt of it, and he didn’t plan to.

He pressed the mouth of the pistol against his chest, closing his eyes and pulling the trigger. He fell back onto his bed, his vision blurry for a second before everything went black, and the last thing that he heard was his brother’s voice.

_"Dean!"_


End file.
